A Naboo Night
by AnakinAnnika
Summary: APPROXIMATELY SET IN AOTC. Sabe awaits Padme's return to the lake house from an evening quest; a mysterious figure in the forest; humor, romance, and suspense! Ends in fluff. I wrote this one shot from a one-sentence prompt which seemed geared toward suspense, but it seems like I was really wanting fluff when I wrote this. A subtle SabeTonra reference is included midway through.


A figure appeared in the darkness: in the gleam of the moonlight, it was clear that they were holding a knife. The wind rustled in the trees, the leaves brushing against one another in unintelligible whispers. The pale glint of the blade revealed a sharp edge; a cunningly made weapon, no doubt. As the figure flitted from each shadow of the tree to the next, its cloak swirled behind it until hurriedly taking refuge in the shadows once more.

The pale moon shone down upon the forest of constant greens, broken only by the solitary cloaked figure. Its hood was drawn, and its face hidden in shadow; nevertheless, there seemed to be an air of importance, of power, radiating from beneath the nondescript cloak. As the figure reached the edge of the forest, it stopped to survey the fields rolling down to the ocean, and further down the coast, the solemn figure of the cliffs rising to the great city of Theed. Pausing a moment to take in the view, the figure turned and began to head in the opposite direction, keeping always just within the edge of the forest.

Leagues and leagues away from the bustling business of Theed, a sprawling, relaxed villa sat on the shore. In the statesman's' lake house which she was dwelling in, Sabe paced back and forth upon the outdoor balcony, occasionally sighing or glancing out towards the forest. She was annoyed, even more so than usual, at Padme's serene stubbornness. It must have been a hundred times at least that Sabe had warned her against such reckless adventures, and yet Padme knew of the dangers as well. In her heart, Sabe knew that her dearest friend was more than capable of defending herself if the need arose, and yet she could not stifle a lingering sense of worry, which turned into annoyance tonight at Padme's continuous delay. Again, she glanced up at the water bordering the forests spreading towards either horizon, and with a sigh, she resumed her pacing. The moon was not full, but it was bright enough that she needed no lights to keep watch for Padme.

And really, Sabe admitted to herself, she need not be keeping watch for Padme at all. Between their updated comms systems, the tracking device which Artoo had insisted on—and which she guessed a certain Jedi apprentice was responsible for designing, a Jedi apprentice who was out there right now even—and Padme's own considerable skills in both navigating and defensive maneuvers, she knew that her friend was well equipped to signal should she find herself in distress and in need of assistance. But still, in these unsettled times, Sabe felt it unwise for Padme to have executed her trip tonight. Privately, she thought it unwise to do so at all, but tonight of all nights? When the whole city was alight with festivals, and the waters carrying so many boats other than her own? Traveling the whole way undetected, even in these more remote parts, would be difficult. And yet, she knew of the softness and growing affections her friend held for the Jedi apprentice and understood her actions only too well. Thinking of her own adventures with the one she held dear to her own heart, Sabe sighed a second time and turned to go inside—perhaps Artoo would have an updated tracking log.

The figure drew its cloak around itself as a cool breeze floated by, flitting from each patch of trees with next to no noise. The knife was no longer clean; it shone with something dark and dripping. The figure beneath the cloak seemed to be bulkier than before; it was traveling slower and seemed to be carrying something of considerable size and weight. It never turned its head, and yet did not seem to be surprised at all when a second cloaked and hooded figure crept up from the nearing bank and joined it. The two heads leaned toward one another, the taller stooping to hear what the smaller figure was whispering, and with a nod, they both headed down to the edge of the water, where a small yet lithe boat stood waiting for them. Neither figure seemed to have oars, but when they were both seated, the larger of the two figures raised one hand as if reaching out over the water, and the boat glided smoothly away.

Sabe entered the room where Artoo was residing and hurried forward to ask if there was any new information on Padme's whereabouts—but the little droid was already examining a holomap he was creating, following a tiny red dot along the coast, not five leagues from their current residence. Sabe patted the droid in thanks and went to find Teckla and alert her of the Senator's return and to prepare for their fruits of the night's labors.

The two figures in the boat reached the coast at length, and disembarked at a simple, yet obviously well made and costly dock with a flight of stone steps leading up to a lovely lake house. Halting for a moment, the taller figure stooped and cleaned the blade on the soft and lush grass beside the steps. Straightening once more, the two figures continued up the steps until they reached the landing, and passing beyond a curtain obscuring an archway, slipped out of view from the lake and the forests beyond.

Padme Amidala shook her head back, allowing her hood to fall back upon her shoulders, her hair spilling out and catching the light of the candles lining the small atrium. Smiling mischievously, she darted toward the taller figure and pulled his hood back as well. A head of golden hair and single braid appeared, sporting a poor attempt to conceal laughter. At Anakin's expression, Padme herself burst into laughter, trying hopelessly to stifle the sounds. Anakin laughed with her, silently reveling in the success of their little journey together. Slowly, their laughter died down, and they were able to straighten up and look at one another again.

After catching her breath, Padme asked, "You've got it? You found it all?"

"Don't you trust my excellent foraging skills, Padme?" His tone was laced with teasing; there was none of the formalities present with which they need employ when speaking in public. Here, they could glance coyly at one another, speak unrestrained, and be at ease, without unwanted and prying eyes upon their every move.

Padme cocked her head, seeming to think for a moment. "I'm just not sure if you're as good at finding them as me."

Anakin laughed once more, softly this time, almost under his breath, and pulled aside his cloak in a dramatic flourish.

"Oooohhh," Padme gasped, "They look wonderful, Anakin! I haven't been able to find these berries anywhere in the galaxy but Naboo, and I haven't eaten them since I was still a queen! I'm so glad you were able to find them!"

Anakin's grin grew. "I thought you would've noticed my knife earlier—it was covered in the berry juice before I stooped to clean it outside, you know. I had a bit of an—erm—mishap picking them."

"Oh yes? And what, pray tell, was that mishap, hm?" Padme's eyes twinkled; she fondly remembered the many humorous dangers of picking these particular berries and was eager to hear what Anakin had encountered. She could've gotten the berries on her own, but a combination of Anakin's devoted bravado in regards to her person and her desire to introduce him to more details of her life had led to her waiting with the boat while sending him to retrieve the prized berries alone.

"Well, milady, it _may_ have had something to do with the way the berry bushes have flowers that snap at your hands when you get too close to the fruits, or perhaps how those flowers give off such a smell that even a Jedi can't meditate his way out of sneezing from it, or maybe how the berries themselves will pull back upon their branches if you try to pick them—"

"Oh yes, berry picking is such a dangerous quest, fraught with peril—"

"In any case," said Anakin laughing, "I _may_ have slashed through a few berries before I managed to hack off any branches themselves. Honestly, Padme, Naboo seems like such a tame place and the fact that you have such a vicious plant as native to your region astounds me."

Padme lifted her chin in mock stateliness and crossed her arms, feigning an affronted air.

"My dear Jedi, I can assure you that all of our residents view these unique plants as entertaining quarry to harvest fruit from, but those of us who are properly trained have learned to avoid the snapping petals and their pungent smells and obtain the berries unharmed. Why, Sabe and I used to try and sneak out to pick these berries during my days as queen—but we rarely made it past Panaka _and_ the other handmaidens without being caught."

Anakin bowed deep, causing Padme to break her solemn stance and erupt into laughter again. "I can assure you, my dear senator, that though I am not yet skilled in this particular art, seeing as I have successfully delivered the berries to you nonetheless, I hope my services will be of some avail."

Padme's expression shifted slightly, a hint of earnestness appearing behind the mirth of earlier. As Anakin straightened up, she leaned close, causing Anakin's cheeks to flush. His breath caught in his throat, and he stared down at her.

"Anakin, you know I appreciate your presence and your help, more than I can say." Slowly, gently, she reached up and kissed his cheek, her hand lingering underneath his jaw. Then, subtly and quickly, her mouth turned up into a characteristic grin, once more all mirth.

"Now, let's go get these berries to Sabe before she worries about us any longer."

As she turned to go find her friend and handmaiden, cloak whooshing behind her, Anakin stared after her for a moment, frozen in place. He felt equally shocked and elated; he had hardly ever seen Padme this light, this free of stately burdens, free of Amidala's poise.. so _herself,_ and it made him fall in love with her even more.


End file.
